My Idol
by RinneNeil
Summary: Being an Entertainment is Lucy's Dream, A singer, An Actress and Other things. But her Father against it and She would always get rejected at all job she requested because of her Violent attidute, But what happens when She Finally can be an Entertainment and then got stuck with the Hot guys?


I hope you guys like it

* * *

Chapter 1

"Lucy-San?" A Blue Haired woman Called out to the blonde girl beside her. The girl She was calling out snapped out from her daze.

"Y-yes?" The blonde girl answered her call nervously.

" Tomorrow is the day.. So Be ready for it!" The Blue haired girl said cheerfully, With a White haired girl beside her agreed with nodding her head.

"Juvia's Right, Lucy. You need Cute clothes, I'm Soo Calling Erza for this.." The white haired Girl said with a bright smile while She's holding The blonde girl's left shoulder.

"A-alright.. Lisanna.."

The blonde girl only smiled nervously, She hugged her brown small bag to her chest and continued walked with her friends to the nearest Café, The Strauss Café.

A Woman with the same hair color as Lisanna but more longer waved her both hands as if calling the girls to come more faster, Lisanna ran more faster than Juvia and Lucy to hug the Woman. The woman hugged back Lisanna, Her little sister with a huge smile. She greeted Juvia and Lucy and grabbed both of their hands to get inside quickly.

"Erza's already here, Go upstairs! Oh, And Lucy, Good Luck!" The woman said pushing the three of them to the stairs, The girls laughed and giggled.

"Thanks, Mira!" Lucy answered with her hands being pulled by Lisanna and Juvia, The Woman earlier who is named Mirajane Strauss smiled at the sight of her little sister and her friends laughed together.

That's right, Lisanna And Mirajane are Siblings who share the same hair color. Their brother too has the same color but he's cleaning the Café table Right now, The three of them lived together after their parent's died of an accident.

They opened a Small café, But even so They still smiled together and help each other. But, Because of Mirajane's Career, The Café became more popular and bigger, People started to come and ask for Mirajane's Signature.

Yes, Mirajane Strauss the Socerer Weekly Cover Model.

And Also, They live upstairs.

* * *

"Erzaaaaa~" Lisanna and Lucy called the Scarlet haired Woman who is Sitting on Lisanna's Bed, The called one turned and greeted them.

"You guys are late."

"Aww.. Erza, Don't be so serious! Now, Come on and Sit Everybody!" Lisanna commanded cheerfully, everyone Except her sat on every place they could sit on just like Lisanna told them to. Then they waited until Lisanna let out a big breath.

"Blue, Pink, Yellow, Black, Silver, Purple, White, Green, Orange, Red, Crimson, Aqua, Fuchsia, Gray, Maroon-" Lisanna started listing all the colors making Lucy's face go to a confused face.

"Juvia thinks that Lucy-san should wear Blue." Juvia interrupted Lisanna, While Erza added, "Why not Red? Purple? Or Black?" Erza said.

Oh so it's about clothes color.

* * *

And if you guys doesn't understand a bit about this, Then I shall tell you all.

So, The blonde girl here named Lucy decided two weeks ago,

* * *

-Two Weeks ago-

"Lucy-Nee! How's the Interview?" A Small girl with a long dark blue hair girl called out when Lucy closed the door after she walked in. Lucy smiled nervously and played with her fingers, not looking into the Small girl eyes.

"Lucy-Nee!" The girl whined, grabbing Lucy's clothes asking for an answer.

"Alright! Alright!" Lucy gave up and The small girl stopped, "It's..uh..i-"

"It didn't go well, huh" The girl said, Already knew the answer with Lucy nervous voice, Lucy smiled sadly, "Sorry, Wendy.." Lucy apologized.

"Why apologize? I'm not mad, But that's the 7th time in this week!" The girl who is named Wendy said almost Yelling, " I Bet You kicked the interviewer!"

"Ha-ha.. You know me so well.."

Lucy and Wendy, The Sibling who's Parents is working overseas. Their Mother and Father work outside the Country, They sometimes sent some moneys to Their daughter's.

But, Somehow it's not enough and they needed more for Wendy's School and Lucy's needs. They don't dare to ask more money from their parent's, Wendy even said that she would find some money somehow.

And of course, Lucy would reject it and not allow it, She decided to find some work to have more for Wendy's School. But, The people she tried to work with is either an Annoying woman or a perverted man.

Finding work isn't that Easy, huh.

Wendy isn't mad at all that Her sister can't find some job but She's just can't see Her sister always end up at home with no job and beat out some people. She needs experience with Jobs and things for her life, It's True that Their parent's doesn't give enough money for their life.

Or Maybe they want more money so much.

She's Happy to see her sister doing her best out there for her.

Well, Their hair is Blonde and Blue, Doesn't make sense but ignore that.

"Lucy-Nee, You always complained about work and you get fired several times because of your violent attidute!" Wendy adviced to her sister.

"Well it's because they always give me such a perverted eyes!" Lucy complained.

"Well you need to hold your anger, Your smart, Your beautiful, Your funny but those personalities will gone in instant with that violent attidute!"

Lucy shut her mouth and think that her little sister is right, She has Everything she can to have any work well not everything but at least half of them.

"You right, Wendy." Lucy said finally straighten her back, " But I got rejected at half of the town companies.."

Her confidence quickly lowered.

Wendy Sighed and Facepalmed.

"Well no biggie.." Wendy said with a smile and took out a small pink diary from her pocket, Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"Hey, That's my Diary!"

"Yep, I read them, all of them today.. I know you want to be an entertainment or something like that.." Wendy smiled widely, Lucy puffed her cheeks.

"So what? You can't blackmail me with that Diary!"

"I'm not blackmailing you! I want you to be what you want! I don't care if you're a Singer, Designer, President, or Janitor! You're my sister.."

In Lucy's heart, it goes like 'Awwww' for Wendy. _She thinks of me like that? _

"It's true actually, I want to be a singer or designer or even an actress…" Lucy said as she smiled to her Little sister. "But I think a Janitor is a No-no.."

"Uh yeah."

"But how am I gonna do that?! Now, I'm Scared! What if I get rejected again!" Lucy cried again, Wendy face-palmed.

_How can she change from strong to weak that fast?_

"Well Just don't fail, Anyway, Try this.." Wendy quickly went to the Sofa and took some papers and Magazine. Lucy took it from Wendy's Small hands and read it.

Phantom Lord Auditions, Oracion seis too, Twilight Ogre, Lamia Scale. Lucy read it from one to one and stared at Wendy in disbelief.

"How did you get all of this stuff?"

"Research."

"That's Amazing!" Lucy hugged Wendy and almost jumped out in happiness. "But I think Twilight ogre is a no-no too…"

"Yeah, They're not that Amazing.. But how about The Vermillion?" Wendy suggested. "The Vermillion?"

"Yeah! I'll tell you about that later.. And I already signed up your name to all of this auditions.."

"WHAT?!"

And so, there's Lucy, Going to the Auditions one by one but then got rejected fast. It's probably because Lucy almost messed up at everything like poured a soda at the judge, Fall at the middle of the stage or anything that's make her get rejected fast.

And there's only left one.

Yeah, There's Mirajane the Model, But Lucy doesn't dare to ask her to introduce her to her companies. So Lucy decided to this herself.

It's her dream after all.

* * *

And Now back to earlier from Clothes color choosing.

"But I think fuschia would suit her too!" Lisanna argued, Juvia argued back. "BLUE!"

"Juvia, you suggested blue because you like blue."

"Well, Juvia knows that but Blue would definitely suit Lucy-san!"

"Purple would fit her!"

"How about Black?"

"White would make her look angelic"

"Guys, It's only a clothes!" Lucy Yelled to stop the argument, The three of them quickly stopped their voices and stared at Lucy.

"I know it's only a clothes, But it's your last one!" Erza said, " And you always go violent, even more violent than me!"

"That's Right Lucy-san, You need to do this perfectly!" Juvia agreed.

"And You can't fail this one" Lisanna added.

" I know, but I don't know if I can do this one.." Lucy said as she looked down. The girls started to look at each other and nodded like they had a plan.

"Lucy, This is your dreams, Right?" Erza kneeled down in front of Lucy and Hold Lucy's hand, Lucy looked at Erza's brown eyes and nodded slowly, "Up until now, You always get rejected from all companies you wanted but you just actually choose the work because you think it's good right?"

Lucy mouth started to made a circle, Is she that obvious?

"And you finally told us your dreams, You Finally wanted to do what you want.." Erza continued her words.

"That's why we are happy doing this, even if it's only a color. We want it to went good for you." Lisanna said behind Erza while holding Juvia's hand.

"Juvia agreed."

Lucy only smiled.

-Knock-Knock-

"Ah, Is that you, Mira-Nee?" Lisanna called out as she opened the door to see her older sister.

"Ta-daa, I got some cookies.. How's the color choosing?" Mirajane asked as she walked in with a plate full of snacks on it.

"Still doing it" Erza said as she get up from the floor and sat on the bed beside Lucy.

"Any Color would suit Lucy, I think.." Mirajane said as she put the plate at the small desk, "But Why not choose a color that would fit Lucy's personality?"

"Her personalities?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, And By the way.. Your Favorite is on the Tv, Lisanna"

Lisanna Squealed and quickly took the tv remote and pressed the On Button to see A five boys singing, The Fairy Tail. Yeah Boybands. And then there's two boys also singing with one has a guitar on it, Sabertooth. They are known as The Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth.

And then there's also Blue Pegasus, Three handsome boys with One old man singing, No one really liked that old man so Blue Pegasus is not that popular. Mermaids Heels, An All Girls band, Well They are girls so 99% sure that's their fans are guys. Lamia Scale, Before the Girl one was Named Sherry Blendy but Now she is engaged with Ren from Blue Pegasus. Chelia Blendy replaced Her cousin, Sherry.

There's also many more, All of them was like sparkling. [What?]

"KYAAA- DID YOU LOOK AT NATSU? LOKE? GRAY? GAJEEL? JELLAL? STING? ROGUE? LYON? EVE? HIBIKI? AND-AND"  
Lucy and Mirajane quickly shut Lisanna, Erza and Juvia's Mouth from shouting and fangirling. They're always like this when they saw Fairy Tail, Sabertooh and lamia scale and other's.

"You guys are too loud" Lucy said as the three girls from fangirling calmed down. " You don't need to list all of their names"

"Sorry" Lisanna apologized and laughed nervously, "Too bad Levy didn't come to see this."

Levy Mcgarden, Their lovely bookworm girl. This girl has some stuff to do and can't come to to the color choosing.

"You guys are always loud when you guys saw Them.." Lucy said as she put her hands to her hips, Mirajane behind her agreed.

"Yeah, but Fairy tail and Sabertooh is the best! And they are in one companies!" Lisanna almost squealed again but failed because Mirajane stopped her.

"It's Like all the hot guy is in one candy box!" A girl squealed behind Lisanna door making all the girls screamed in shock. It was Levy Mcgarden.

"Levy! I thought you wouldn't make it!" Lucy said with a smile as she greeted Levy.

"Lu-chan! Yeah, I finished them earlier than I thought. How's the color-choosing?"

"Unfinished." Erza answered.

"Yeah I agree with Levy, and Mirajane has met them too!" Lisanna said grinning widely.

"You did?" Levy asked, while Mirajane nodded.

"GYAH! Introduce them to mee!" Levy said

"Sorry, it's hard to do that"

Lucy only smiled at the sight of her friends squealed for a bunch of guys, Hot guys. Lucy looked at the Magazine in Lisanna bed, Full about them.

'Are they that great? Can I be like them too?'

She asked that question to herself, No confidence at all.

* * *

-After the auditions-

Lucy sat on a bench in front of the location of where the auditions is held, She closed her face with her hands and sat there in silence.

She almost wanted to cry, She failed the last one.

She messed up again, Very Bad.

-Beep-

A message is sent to her, she looked to her phone to see who is it.

She groaned when she saw her friends name, She could totally guess what's the message it's all about.

[ _How did it go?_ ]

She almost let a tear slip to touch her red cheeks, Her friends has been doing so much for her and also her sister. But then she failed them, She failed it with just one mistake.

And it's her dream when she was a child, She can really remember when she was a little and asked her mom that she want to be an entertainment.

Her mother agreed to it and supported Lucy all the way, But her Father against it. He doesn't Like how his wife agreed to her daughter's dream. He want Lucy to do business not some childish job he says.

Lucy can remember her father when he said this,

" _You Can Never be an Entertaintment, You should do normal business, Don't do such childish thing! Study more!"_

Her Father always angry at her.

Now she felt guilty.

As if she disappointed her Family, Her sister and.. Her friends.

"What am I gonna do now?!"

* * *

How's that? Is it good? Is it nice?

Please leave a review, I'm sorry if there's a mistake.

English is My second language.

Thank you!

-RinneNeil-


End file.
